


Little Red Cinderella

by Clarisse (transnymphtaire)



Series: Advent Calendar 2016 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Soulmates, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transnymphtaire/pseuds/Clarisse
Summary: You only see colour in the vicinity of your soulmate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a tomrian fic than a Clarisse fic, but as for now it'll be under this pseud. I might move it after Christmas.
> 
> Unbetaed.

There’s something awfully sad about not seeing colours unless you’re together with your soulmate, Harry thinks. The shades of grey can not properly translate the beauty that every living thing undoubtedly has. The shades of grey doesn’t tell him anything about the world.

In a world of magic, colour is the most meaningful magic of all as it symbolises love. Not necessarily romantic love, but still Love. Yet it’s only triggered by the meeting with your soulmate. He doesn’t want to be forced to spend time with another person to experience the magic of colours. So much could go wrong, even with soulmates. Nothing makes a person automatically good, and soulmates come with a sense of ownership.

Harry hates it, and he hates it even more the first time that his world blossoms with reds and oranges and yellows.

It’s amazing at first, to see for himself that the cloak he’s wearing is red, to see the different colours of the changing leaves. The forest during autumn is more beautiful than he could ever imagine, yet he’s filled with dread as two realisations come over him. The first is the most pressing, as it meant that his soulmate is close enough for fate to react, and the second is the most horrifying, as he’s only seeing warm colours. There’s a whole spectrum of colder colours that he’s missing.

There’s colours that he can’t see, meaning that he has one more soulmate than the man that is coming closer as Harry stands frozen. He didn’t think multiple soulmates were true, but in hindsight he doubts it’s something that society wants to highlight as it destroys the picture of the One and Only. Not that the picture of the One and Only is any more glorious; he hates it. He wants colours without anyone else having to be there.

“Hasn’t anyone told you that it’s dangerous to walk alone in the Wolf’s forest?” the man ask. Harry’s eyes automatically go to the wolf ears half-hidden in the man’s black hair, the yellow eyes, and lastly the tail.

“Hasn’t anyone told you about manners?” Harry counters, and promptly leaves. He rather leave the colours behind than stay in the company of some asshole stranger. Not that said asshole stranger seemed to get the memo.

“Pardon me. Voldemort at your service, Little Red.”

“Yeah yeah, fuck off.” is Harry’s elaborate answer as he ducks under a branch. He can see the road up ahead, which is good because the Wolf will not leave the forest. Next time he gets it into his head to walk to his friend instead of taking the broomstick, he’ll make sure to take another route. Good thing that he doesn’t have to walk back home later.

“You hurt me, Little Red. Aren’t you afraid that your words will get you eaten?”

Harry gives the bird in Vold-what’s-his-name’s general direction as he hurries out of the forest. The world gets deprived of warm colours and he smile in relief. Of course, as luck will have it, he ends up walking right in front of a horse-drawn carriage.

The horse comes to a sudden stop before it can trample him to death, and the door to the carriage open. Harry holds his breath, hoping it will not be anyone noble who will want his head.

And then the fucking prince of the kingdom steps out and suddenly he can see blues and purples and greens. If he thought the forest was beautiful, that’s nothing against the sky. Harry has to withhold a sigh as the prince looks at him with a slightly shocked expression.

“Are you hurt?” the prince asks at last. Harry simply shakes his head and starts to walk away, not caring that he’s walking away from royalty.

“That’s good,” the prince say with something that doesn’t quite resemble relief. “I’m prince Tom the third, and I’d like to offer you a ride in apology for almost running you over with my carriage.”

“I prefer walking.” Harry answer shortly. Tom - much like Voldemort - doesn’t get the fucking hint and instead takes the liberty to come closer.

“Are you sure? You look tired. It would only be polite to accept my offer.”

“Yes, well, I’m not much for politeness today, your highness.”

“Then you have to excuse me.” Tom answers as he reaches out to stop Harry by grabbing his cloak. Harry turns his head to look Tom dead in the eye, slowly unfasten the cloak, and then fucking runs for it.

“Come back, Cinderella!” Tom yells behind him, but doesn’t actually take up chase. Just fucking stands there with Harry’s best cloak in his hands.

Harry swear of soulmates and colours forever as he continues running towards his friend’s house. Colours just aren’t worth it, especially not when his soulmates are a wolf and a prince, and both are assholes.

Of course, Harry wasn’t overly polite either, but then he’s also completely fucking done with everything.

Far behind him, at the edge of the forest, Voldemort and Tom are scheming how to track him down. Harry is blissfully ignorant of the fate that awaits him, as he thinks about how he should explain the loss of the cloak to his parents, and if his friend’s mother might have any newly made pie.

**Author's Note:**

> I want everyone to know that I planned on writing a nice, longer oneshot, but ended up wasting time watching anime with my brother and couldn't be bothered to do so.


End file.
